Innocence
by rosalina2123
Summary: When Calvin's home life get's turned upside down after a huge fight with his dad, will Meg be there for him when he needs her the most? I guess you really did it this time Left yourself in your warpath Lost your balance on a tightrope Lost your mind trying to get it back [Pre-Chorus] Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days? Always a bigger bed to crawl into Wasn't it beautiful wh
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

The feeling of a warm body against mine causes me to stir as I realize it's just Cal,and I pull the quilt back over us,he kicked it off again,he was dreaming,meaning he kicked me and kicked off the covers. Things got real bad at his house tonight,parents were fighting,he got in between his dad and mom, so his dad wouldn't hit her,he hit him instead,leaving a decent mark on his face. Mom heard everything since we live across the street, he got out of there,came running over here,and she called 911. "Easy Cal, it's just a dream"I murmur as I feel him squirm,kicking me again,then he slowly starts to stir. "Meg"he murmurs softly, "shh it's just me Cal, your alright,I'm here"I murmur as I feel him turn to face me. Normally he wouldn't be allowed in bed with me,but mom made an exception, he needed me too much,he needed to be somewhere where he felt safe. "Meg"he murmurs as I feel his cool hand grab mine as I look at the clock,it reads 4:00,meaning we've been sleeping restlessly since 12.

"Shh,what is it Cal"I ask softly as I see his blue eyes meet mine, "I'm sorry about all of this,for waking you up"he murmurs softly, "It's alright Cal, it happens,it's not your fault,you doing ok"I ask softly,realizing tears staining his eyes for the first time. "Not really,I'm scared,afraid of what's going to happen at home now that dad's been arrested"he murmur as I feel him start to tremble, "It'll be ok somehow, I don't know how right now,but it will be I promise"I murmur as I hug him,he lays his head against my chest as I find myself carding a hand through his hair. We lay in scilence for awhile,the sound of the rain the only noise filling the room,and just as I think he's asleep again,I feel him move. "I think I'm going to be sick"he murmur softly, "Ok,I got you"I murmur helping him sit up on the edge of the bed and getting the trash can in front of him.I grab my glasses at this point so I can see him better,then turn the lamp on,then start to rub his back.

I hear the door open at this point,it's just mom,and she comes over and sits beside him on his right side. "I know dear,it's ok, how long has he been throwing up"she asks talking to him and me at the same time, "not long,maybe 5 minutes"I murmur softly. "Ok sweetheart,I need you to go get a wet cloth and a glass of water for me Meg honey"she murmur softly, "ok we'll he be ok mom"I ask softly as I get up and I feel him grab my hand,which is squeeze lightly and let go. "He will be dear,he will be, now go get the stuff alright"she murmurs softly as I nod.

I go down the steep attic stairs and go to the kitchen first to get a glass of water,and I realize Charles Wallace is up and drinking a glass of milk. "What are you doing up Biscuit"I ask softly going over to him and squeezing his shoulder, "I couldn't sleep,I heard you guys were up, is he going to be ok"he ask softly in his innocent 6 year old voice, he doesn't know what's happening really, he was asleep by the time Cal got here,though he's smart enough to have it figured out somewhat.

"Come here, he will be I promise,he's just been through alot tonight,alot of adult stuff that he should never have to be dealing with is all biscuit"I murmur softly hugging him to me,his sweet little boy filling my nose,as I linger in holding him for just a minute,letting him be my baby for a moment longer,letting him retain the innocence of childhood that he needs to have,the one Calvin all but lost tonight.

"How about I get a glass of water,and we can go give it to him alright,then I'll tuck ou back into bed,it's early for you to be up biscuit"I murmur letting him go and I go to the sink,grabbing a glass out of the cabinet. "OK Meg"he murmurs softly as I start running the water. I get the glass full,then go over,and Charles Wallace lets me pick him up. I hold him on one hip,then hold the water with the other. We head upstairs,and I put him down when we reach my doorway,"hey biscuit I need you to stay down here for a moment alright,Cal is in no state for a visitor right now"I murmur realizing I hear crying, "but why"he asks softly, "just trust me on this one biscuit,I promise I'll be down shortly and I'll tuck you in"I murmur softly,"ok Meg"he murmurs giving me a squeeze before I head upstairs,taking a steadying breath,afraid of what I'll find. I go up there,and I find mom still on my bed,with Cal laid up against her,sobbing. "Mom"I question softly, she beckons for me to come here,so I do and give her the water. "it's ok,it just finally hit him hard,I'm going to stay up here with him for awhile,get him back to sleep,how about you go crawl into my bed alright,I'll be in shortly"she murmurs softly, "Ok,Charles Wallace is up too,so I'll bring him in bed with me"I murmur as she nods.

I go back downstairs,and I find Charles Wallace standing at the doorway waiting for me. I pick him up in my arms and he lays his head against my neck,and I head to mom's bedroom. We get there,and I set him down on the bed first,in the middle like always,then I get in,and pull the covers over us. He then cuddles against me,head against my chest as I run my fingers through his hair. It's rare the moments where he acts like our sweet little boy,he's so smart,and mature,it's hard to remember he's just a little boy sometimes, he's still innocent, he still needs protection,needs me,needs mom. "Good night biscuit,I love you"I murmur softly as I feel him grab my free hand,"I love you too Meg"he murmurs. After this we settle into comfortable silence and I'm out like a light,exhausted from the day's events,and wondering what tomorrow we'll bring next.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The feeling of warm heat against my chest casues me to stir as I realize it's just Cal,and I relax a little bit. After the events of last night,today has been mellower,well except for the police visit. Mom got him through that,they got what they needed out of him,and determined it was best for him to stay here for the time being,till things got more settled at home,they brought some clothes for him,his mom had packed him a bag,just in case. They left after about an hour,I kept Charles Wallace enterrianed during this time,then we settled down to watch a movie. It's still been rainy,so it's a perfect day to stay inside. After the movie,he went and took his first shower,since this mess all started,and once he came out of the shower,and got dressed,he looked a little better,a little worse for wear,but better. He ate a little bit at lunch,too nervous and exhausted to be hungry,then we came back to the living room,and sat down on the couch,more like I sat down,and he laid down against me,which is where we've been for the last two hours,mom's been in the chair,with Charles Wallace laying against her as she's been doing some reading.

He's still fast asleep,he's been fully out of it for awhile now,he finally feels safe is some of it for sure,the other part of it is he had a rough night,we all did,but him especially,he lost alot of his innocence last night,he had to see the darkness,nastiness of reality,on some level he's been on the precipice of losing it for awhile,but last night was the night it finally was truly lost,forever,and that's a hard pill to swallow. I sense mom come over at this point,and she kneels down by the couch,to be down at our level,and pulls the blanket over him again. "Hey there,did you get some sleep honey"she asks me as I feel her rub my shoulder as she looks down at him. "Yeah I did mom,at least a little bit,he's feeling kind of warm to me"I murmur as I see her stroke his cheek gently and he starts to stir,tensing at first,normal after the situation he just got out of,then relaxes when he realizes it's her.

Easy Cal,its alright honey,I'm checking to see if you have a fever"she murmurs as he sleepily looks at her with sea green eyes as I rub his back with my free hand. He's out of it,but he lets her smooth her hand through his hair,checking for a fever,that is more likely than not there. "Well you definitley have a mild fever honey,nothing to be worried about yet,do you mind if I help you onto your back for a moment,so I can check the wound on your side"she murmurs softly as I move to get up,to give her room,and he grabs my hand tightly,"Meg no,don't leave"he murmurs softly,god he's so scared,he doesn't want to be left,he's been abandoned,left alone for so long,he's afraid of losing that security again. "I'm not going anywhere Cal,I promise you that,I'm right here"I murmur as I see mom grab the bowl that's behind her,it has soapy warm water in it and a rag,to clean the wound with.

"Ok"he murmurs,momentarily reassured,and he gets on his back for her,and I adjust the pillows for him. We changed the bandage last night,and this morning,but it's time again,and it's going to be hell,it hurts him everytime we touch it,clean it,prod it,anything really. I watch as she gently dabs the tape with the wet cloth,to loosen it before she take it off,she doesn't want to pull it,it hurts him too much,his skin is too raw. She get's the tape off,and the gauze comes off with it as well,leaving the wound exposed to the air. I grab his hand at this point as she prods it,it looks really bad,it's red,inflamed,it has some pus coming out of it. It's a wound he's had for days now,he fell during PE,more like he was pushed,and he fell on the pavement,scraping up his back. His mom hasn't had the were with all to look at it,he's been caring for it himself since Wednesday when he got it,she's too busy,and his dad doesn't give a crap.

"Easy sweets,your alright Cal, I'm just going to wipe away the nasty stuff,put on some antibiotic cream,then the gauze alright,I think we need to get you to a doctor if that's alright,get you on some antibiotics"she murmurs as I see her wipe the wound with the cloth,and he winces hard,tears staining his cheeks. "Ok,but how will we make that work "he murmurs softly as she puts on the cream next, "don't worry about it honey,I have a friend that's a doctor that I can call,she can come over,check you out,get you on the medication alright"she murmurs as she finishes up and then kisses him on the forehead.

I know exactly who she's talking about,she's talking about her friend Julie,she's checked us out before as needed,and is someone mom could and can call in a pinch. "Ok"he murmurs softly,trusting her,knowing she won't let anything bad to happen to him. She gets up,then I go back to sitting by him,and he lays his head in my lap,trembling,he's got the chills,he's hot,yet he feels cold. I turn on the tv,leaving it on cartoons,as I start to rub his back. He soon enough drifts off,leaving me alone with my thoughts again. I'm scared for him,I know we'll take good care of him,but it's still scary,but somehow I know we'll get through this,like we've gotten through everything else,and he'll be ok somehow,I just know it. It'll be a long road ahead,but I'l get him through this,we'll get him through this,which somehow is a bit of a reassurance. All that matters now is that he's safe and sound,and sleeping.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Calvin's point of view

The feeling of a cool hand resting on my shoulder causes me to tense as I realize it's just Meg and I relax a little bit,knowing I'm safe. We're in the car,her mom got a hold of her doctor friend,so she's taking me to her office,to get looked over,make sure everything is ok,and get my wound treated,it's not something I particularly want to do,I'm sort of afraid of doctors,with the abuse,I've had to hide injuries for years,and lie about it. I'm so cold,but I know it's the fever talking,I'm actually warm I'm sure,I have her NASA hoodie on over a t shirt,and the heater is blowing,keeping the coldness from the storm brewing outside out of the car. "Easy Cal,we're almost there,it'll be OK,nothing is going to happen to you,mom will be with you the whole time"she murmurs as I take in a breath,and I feel her card a hand through my hair,she's worried about me,she knows I'm terrified. It gives me some comfort knowing her mom will be there,it gives me a sense of security,and makes me feel like I'm not alone through this,that she'll help me.

We pull into the parking lot,and I take in a steadying breath as we come to a stop,I need to get through this,this will provide the proof we need to show that the abuse has been happening,and hopefully get dad thrown into jail for several years. I feel her undo my seat belt,then I get out on shaky legs as she gets out behind me. It's just me,her,and her mom,Charles Wallace was left with a baby sitter,he wasn't happy about it,but with their dad out of town,it needed to happen,their mom felt like he didn't need to be privy to this this time. I feel her wrap an arm around my waist as her mom places a hand on my lower back,and we go inside together. It's a typical doctor's office,white and pristine,sorta unwelcoming,but welcoming at the same time. I let them guide me to a couch,then her mom goes up to talk to the nurse at the desk,to get things situated. I lay back against Meg at this point,head in her lap,I'm so miserable,I feel bad physically,too many injuries,some from last night,others from weeks past,and the fever,but I feel bad emotionally as well,I'm shook up,as I should be.

I let her card her fingers through my hair,and we sit in quiet,and before I know it her mom is back with the nurse. She crouches down on my level so as to not scare me,and strokes my cheek gently. "Hey Cal,it's time to go back alright honey,your safe here"she murmurs softly as I nod and I sit up,then she and the nurse help me stand. "Ok"I murmur as I let them guide me back behind some double doors,then into an exam room,where I sit on an exam table. The nurse proceeds to check my vitals as she talks to Dr Kate,figuring out what's going on exactly,then she's done,she notes the fever,which Is high I'm sure,then notes my blood pressure,then she asks me my height and weight,which I give to her. Then she hands me a cup,and a gown,giving me directions to go to the bathroom down the hall,do my buisness,then put the cup in the slot in the wall,then come back and change into the gown. It's nothing new,I know they usually need a urine sample each time,so I just need to do it and be done with it.

I go down the hall without her,and find the room OK,do my business,put it in the slot in the wall,then come back to the room,where Dr Kate is waiting for me. I let her help me change into the gown,and by the time she does that,the doctor is knocking on the door,and she tells her to come in. She does,and she busies her self by putting on gloves and getting supplies ready as she makes introductions. She introduces herself as Dr Julie,and I introduce myself,then she tells me she'll take good care of me,she'll keep me safe. "Ok Calvin,I'm going to start now if that's alright,I'm going to start with checking your ears,eyes,nose and throat alright,I'll be gentle alright,no sudden movements"she says softly as I see Dr Kate go sit in the chair to give her room. "Ok,I trust you"I murmur softly as I see her grab out her pen light first. She shines it in my eyes,then switches tools,checks my ears,then checks my nose and throat. "Everything looks ok there,I'm going to listen to your heart and lungs now ok,then I'll move on to your stomach"she murmurs softly as I feel her untie my gown,then I feel her cool hands against my back,she's noticed the bruises. "How long have you had these bruises Cal,how did you get them honey"she murmurs softly,and I know I need to tell her,no matter how hard it is,I need to. "I got them l-last week,he hit me with a cord,after I disobeyed him,didn't sign up for football like he wanted me to,but I didn't want to,which is why I risked it"I murmur as I feel her prod them,and I wince,then she places the ice cold stethoscope against my back,and has me take a few breaths for her,they are shaky,of course they are though,I'm freaking terrified. "Alright sweetheart,it's going to be ok,can I have you lay down for me Cal,on your back"she asks as I nod,and let her help me lay on my back,where she positions my arms above my head,then pulls the gown down towards my waist.

I let her get close to me,I feel her hair tickle my cheek,and she starts to press down on my stomach,it's not entirely uncomfortable,but not comfortable either,and she get's to my side where the wound is.

"I'm going to peel the gauze off now sweet heart,it'll hurt for a second,but I'll make it quick"she murmurs peeling the gauze off slowly,exposing the wound to the light. It's red,streaky,has pus coming out of it, I can't stand to look at it,it's so gross,nasty,painful. "Ow it hurts"I murmur as she prods it,"Easy I know,how did you get this Cal"she asks softly,and I know I need to tell her the truth,no matter how hard. "My dad,he shoved me into the table night before last,and I cut my side on one of mom's glass decorations,it shattered the moment I fell,I cleaned it up myself the first night,but 's been helping me take care of it since I got to their house"I murmur as I feel her card a hand through my hair. "Ok honey,I'm going to take a picture of it real quick,for evidence,then I'm going to need to flush the wound out,I need you to hold very still for me for a moment alright"she mumurs as I see the nurse hand her a camera,and I hold very still as I hear the clicking sound of her taking a picture.

She then finishes,and goes over to the counter to get the antibiotic solution and some gauze,then comes back over to me. "I'm going to have you get on your side alright bud,Kate do you mind coming over here for comfort,I know this won't be pleasant for him"she asks talking to me and her at the same time. "Of course not"she says gently as she comes over to the exam table,and helps me get on my non wounded side. I feel her card her fingers through my hair as I feel the doctor's hand on my side,it's time,for better or worse. "I'm going to start now honey,this won't be pleasant Cal,but I'll make it fast alright"she murmurs softly,"Ok"I murmur,knowing she's got to do what she's got to do. I feel the liquid being poured on my wound,and I keen in pain,god it hurts so bad,it stings. "Shh shh,I know Cal,I know sweetheart,it'll be over soon,hang tough for me alright"she murmurs semi holding me as I accept the comfort,and before I know it,it's over,and she's putting gauze on it,taping it down,then throwing out the old bloody gauze. Then the nurse hands her the thermometer,I know what that means,they need to get an accurate temperature on me,and it won't be comfortable. I feel her come behind me,and I feel hold me tight as I feel her hand on my hip. "I just need to get an accurate temperature on you alright honey,just focus on Kate,it'll be over soon"she murmurs softly as I nod. I focus on and before I know it,it's over with,and she's writing down my temperature on the sheet. "104,that's what I thought,I'll get you some medicine before you leave,to bring your fever down,and some antibiotics alright,I'm almost done,I need to look at your back,take some pictures,and do the same to your bottom alright,then it'll be done"she murmurs softly as I see her throw her gloves away,then put on new ones.

I let her feel my back,nothing is broken thank goodness,and she takes pictures of the bruises,then she does the same thing with my bottom,then with my legs,then she does my front,takes pictures,then we're all done for now. "Alright,we're all done for now,I'm going to leave you to get dressed alright,Kate and I are going to go out to the hall for a moment to talk,then you can leave"she says gently, "Ok"I say wearily,scared to be alone,but knowing I won't be alone for long. They leave,and I sit up,then the nurse hands me my clothes,then she leaves,to give me some privacy. With shaky hands I get myself dressed,then lay back against the exam table,exhausted. I'm scared,not sure what will happen from here,but somehow I know I'll be alright,I have Meg,I have her family,I have that security,I'll get through this. With this thought I find myself closing my eyes,and before I know it I'm out like a light,knowing I'm safe,for now,and for awhile to come anyways.


End file.
